SlenderTaila
by The Allies Ghost
Summary: They say once you see it, it can always find you and there is no true escape from it. Follow the lives of the few Slender man survivors, the researchers and the lone physiologist as they try to figure out who or what is this Slender man. We will also see what inner demons that each of the characters face and what traumas have yet to be resolve. AU! I suck a summaries...
1. First incounter

Bonjour, It's The Allies Ghost here with my very first fanfiction!

So I'm kinda new to writing here on fanfiction, but I hope that you enjoy this little project. I know this is kinda short compared to other writers. This came to me after I watched Pewdiepie's let's play of slender man and yes I'm a Hetalian Bro. The story itself maybe confusing to follow as the stories style tends to move forward, backwards and forward. Note: many of the characters are already dead in present time. Also this is not going to be many romance considering the nature, but there will be references of certain parings and such. I also apologize in advance for spelling errors, grammar errors, killing off Hetalia characters, giving some mental disorders, slender man and lastly for tormenting the characters through out the story. Canada's point of view will be most of the story, but other characters will get their own chapter reason why is because Canada is the most sane character in the plot and also another thing... Only when the characters are in the Physiologist's office is it first person other wise it will be in third person.

Canada please do the introduction for me as I'm going to the Tamaki corner.

Canada: The allies ghost doesn't own Hetalia, Slender man nor does she own the Tamaki corner...

Russia: Also flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Norway and Iceland: Please give the author constructive criticism, leave a review...and strangle her for the rest of us please.

* * *

Slender- Talia

It was Friday September ninth, eleven am. It was a pleasant morning, although a little too warm for my taste. scanning my office , to make sure that things were neat and in order for my patients. Since many of them suffer from different mental disorders and illnesses; and could easily react negatively to the changes in environment or slight mess could trigger at the clock, sighing as it seems that my new patient was late as it was ten minutes now passed eleven. The sounds of the door creaking open, bringing to my attention of someone entering the room there was a young man in his early twenties. His wheat color layered hair ending just at his chin, his large blue eyes hidden behind glasses glancing around the room nervously. He seems to be deathly pale and thin.

I spoke up in a firm voice to end the silence. " Are you Mr. Williams?" There was a long pause of silence and neither of us spoke, before the young man nodded. I then noted he was carrying a large note pad and files which I found in a sense odd even as a psychologist. I spoke up once more " Have a seat Mr. Williams." Mr. Williams did as he as he told and sat in down in the chair, his next actions were confusing, he started to write in his note pad before ripping it out from his note pad and handing it to me. I glanced at the paper before speaking up, "you better be taking this seriously." The young man handed a file filled with various art works , then I began to notice that this man is talented indeed. Using only pencil in his art work, usually there was no color just dark shading and; warped foregrounds and backgrounds. His perception on reality seemed ...interesting enough, but as I began to glance at the other drawings. I begin to see a pattern every picture had the same man wearing a suit with no face and long arms. The more I was looking through the art work the more I wished I hadn't. drawings expressed many emotions that made my stomach turn, I felt like I was going to be sick. It made me wonder what form of trauma did he suffered from.

A soft voice, almost like a whisper could be heard. I turned my attention away from the drawing and looked at in the eyes, which made him look down into his lap away from my glaze. "It...t-took my...bro-brother." there was a silent pause between us, neither of us moving. He then closes his eyes for several moments nothing. Then I finally notice that tears were coming down his face and his body trembled relieving what ever horrors he had face in his past. I was greatly confused by the sudden change in his body language, he went from being a compose person into a crying mess, in a sense I shouldn't be surprising considering he did look more feminine compared to other men. This worried me deeply, I know that this occult professor from Romania, who apparently needing aid in one of studies on about the physiological effects on supernatural personal experiences can be mistaken for a form of Insanity and usually most cases he said for supernatural experiences are either connected or similar stories that can be proven by records, of course I have a limit on what records I can get on my patients. All that I'm aware of through public records is there was an event that happened ten years ago involving many children disappeared. The survivors of this phenomena ended up with many mental problems and all the patients so far have similar phobias about rural area's or forests.

" That will be it for today " I said calmly and my glaze turned to his drawing before speaking once more to ask. "Mind if I keep some of your drawings?" This could be useful into uncovering important data from the other patients. The young man's eyes widen with confusion, before nodding, picking up the file, he left three of his drawings before quickly retreating out of my office. Sighing, I put the drawings away in a folder marked under Matthew Williams-Jones. This seemed to be far from over...only the beginning, muttering to myself. " I'm gonna need a lot of coffee."


	2. First incounter part 2

Hall its Me again The Allies ghost and Here is chapter two of Slender-talia.

^^" not as much buzz as I expected, but its still early on and what not. Russia do the Intro while I get strangled because of my one Shot.

Russia: Allies ghost does not own hetalia nor slender man...I covered everything Da.

France: not everything...oh hon hon hon... She doesnt own yugioh the bridged series quote.

Slender man: but I want to be the movie...

T.A.G: ... sigh on with the story

* * *

After my hunt for coffee, I was back in my simple Office. I was trying sort through the files before one of my other new patients show up. I looked over the art work by Mr. Williams, I concluded that the art itself didn't make sense._ 'Long Arms and no face?' _I thought to myself as I continued to stare at the well drawn figure. '_How he referred to as an it? Was it even real?'_ My eyes narrowed as she stared at the drawing, taking in much of the detail. I concluded that this man was indeed insane, this drawing was proof of this and him claiming as a real. '_He should be at a mental ward'_, I thought with concern. I glanced at the clock and realized the time, I decided that I will worry about later. I have another meeting with a patient by the name Ivan Braginski. I sighed as I waited for his arrival.

A few minutes passed , then the door opened revealing a tall muscular man, with light ash blonde hair. His face seemed that of a young child, if it wasn't for the malicious smile on his face. His dark violet eyes sending glares my way, his general size made me flinch with fear as the realization was I would be alone with this man for at least half an hour. The silence alone was over powering and nerve racking. I spoke up, my voice was shaken by the first incounter. "um... Hello ."

The man know still smiled that creepy smile of his before he started to speak. " Ah Privet Doctor." I noted the thick accent even though he is an American citizen. Just by his general behavior I noted that he seemed to like having control over situations that would normally be outside of his control. He got his power and confidence from fear. He walked towards the chair in a relax demeanor, I then realized that he wore a trench coat and a scarf, It was only September...what kind of man wear a trench coat with a wool scarf in this weather?

"Hmm... So you know why your here?' I asked as I stared at him calmly. It was better for him to know then if he did not, I really didn't want to deal with this man if he were to ever get angry in this small office.

The man who I had guessed was Russian decent spoke. "Da, people think I'm crazy...but I'm not."His tone of voice had a childish tone, but it was too sweet to be considered innocent. His light color hair hid part of his face, while he stared straight at me could only be compared to a wolf and a rabbit. My body trembled in fear as the aura around this man could be described as murderous.

"Um I see then". I said hesitantly as I was unsure if I should even continue today's session this man was clearly unstable or at least in my opinion. His expression for whatever reason changed, his left hand held the side of his head and began to mutter random things that made little sense and it was difficult to understand as well. Mr. Braginski acted as if he were the only person in the room, the man pulled out a flask from his trench coat and unscrewed the cap before taking large gulps. I Watched in silence I didn't know whether or not it was water until the faint smell of alcohol reached my nose. I was annoyed bu this since he was not only drinking in public, but in my office of all places...The nerve of him. "There is a time and place for everything, but drinking alcohol in my office will not be tolerated ..." I stated calmly as I considered this to be a serious matter.

The man stared right at me in the eyes and replied in a serious tone. "This is Russian water Da." there was a long pause between us, before he spoke again "hehe... you want to argue about this... there's always that window."

My eyes widen by his odd statement before I decided to speak up. " What are you implying, Mr. Braginski.." He spoke no more on the subject, but continued to smile in that disturbing smile. Fearing for my safetly I decided that maybe we should end the session now. "I think we are done here for today." smiled and nodded , before taking his leave as he got up from his chair and procceeded to exit the room. The silence was broken by the sound of the door creaking open,I really needed to fix it. The Russian man turned side ways before waving his hand, then he disappeared out of sight as he walked down the hall.

There was one thing that I was sure on it that I was certain on was that man was a drunk. "It seems, that I'm the one getting the worst end of the deal here." I spoke to no one in particular before I stared out my window as if the Romanian man was in front of me.


End file.
